


Generous

by Feralforestbastardgoblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I spent an hour writing this at 1am, Pre-Canon, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), WOO HOO, pre gladiator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralforestbastardgoblin/pseuds/Feralforestbastardgoblin
Summary: Muriel spends an afternoon with the apprentice seamstress, Rosline.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Generous

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with Rosline as i wrote this at 1 am without my glasses so sorry if my writing is kinda wack because im tired and can't see, I might continue this because I have more Ideas This happens before Muriel was a gladiator but theyre teenagers

“Muriel! Wait up, I have a gift for you.” Rosline yelled from somewhere in the market. The young seamstress seemed to take a liking to him for some reason. He stepped into the closest alleyway to stay out of the way of the shoppers in the market while he waited for his friend. He smiled as Rosline veered into the alley after him. She paused for a moment to catch her breath before announcing. “I have decided to commit a crime and hide your glorious tits from the world.” With great enthusiasm she whipped out the folded shirt that she was carrying. A deep navy blue shirt with short sleeves.  
“Thank you,” he said as he pulled the shirt on. “Did you just call my tits glorious?”  
“Yes, it is a fact.” She chirped back as she leaned onto the wall behind her.  
“Liar.” He teased.  
“ I am not a liar. When was the last time you looked in a mirror?” She asked, still teasing but the question was genuine.  
“I saw my reflection in a window last week.”  
“Oh Muriel, you make my heart hurt.” She clapped a hand to her chest, “When was the last time you had a decent meal?”  
“Don’t worry about me.” His face flushed red, he was getting better about the girl’s attempts to care for him but it was still hard to deal with sometimes.  
“I want to take care of you, Muriel. Can I buy you lunch, please?” She took his hand and began to tug him down the alley.  
“No, don’t waste your money on me.”  
“It’s not a waste if I spend it on you.” She said as she ran her thumb over his knuckles. He let the argument drop knowing that Rosline would have won in the end.  
“What do you want?” She asked as she stopped off to the side of a row of food stalls.  
“Whatever you want.” Rosline gave him an annoyed look but the quirk of her lips made it obvious that there was no real annoyance. She picked a shop that she deemed interesting and ordered. He carried the food as they trekked into the forest to a clearing where they normally ate when she bought him lunch.   
“I heard that the Count has a visitor from Pakra coming.” Rosline said through a mouthful of food. Muriel frowned but said nothing “One of the Satravina siblings, gosh imagine being the seamstress for one of them.”  
“Gosh, imagine eating the rich.” He responded mimicking her dreamy tone. She let out a startled bark of laughter and Muriel’s smile widened. He set aside half of the bagel he was eating and rewrapped it in the paper bag.  
“You’re not hungry?” Rosline nodded to the leftovers.  
“It’s for Asra.” Her smile slipped a little turning her expression somber. Rosline always got a little sad when she was reminded of the circumstances of her friend’s life.  
“You’re a good friend, Muriel.” She patted his knee.  
“You are too.” Their eyes met and Rosline leaned towards him.  
“Have you ever kissed anybody?”  
“I haven’t.” He didn’t notice that he was leaning to her slightly as well, but he sure did notice how the sunlight made golden flecks in the rich brown of her eyes.  
“Do you want to?” He leaned forward with purpose, meeting her lips right as the last word left her. She touched his cheek delicately as the chaste little kiss ended. He laughed softly letting a smile slip.  
“You have nice hair.” She told him, moving her hand off his cheek to run through his hair. “How long will you let it grow?”  
“I like your hair too, Ros.” He murmured, moving one calloused hand to delicately touch one of the many curls framing her face. “How long do you think I should let it grow too?”  
“Waist length.” She leaned forward to quickly smack another kiss to his lips then she stood up. “My teacher wants me to practice sewing hems at one and if I’m late he’ll have a fit. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mur.”  
*later*  
Muriel held the bagel out for Asra as the young magician settled against the beam next to him. The setting sun warmed a few patches of his back where they avoided the planks and beams of the dock.  
“Wow, Rosline must have been feeling pretty generous to give you a shirt, a bagel and a kiss.” Asra teased.  
“Ya, she’s grea- wait, how did you know about the kiss?”  
“She got lipstick on you.” Asra mumbled through a mouthful of bagel. “Also you look all soft.” Muriel’s face heated up and he looked away. “How was it?”  
“How was what?” Muriel asked.  
“The kiss.”  
“Oh, I don’t know, I think it was good. She likes my hair.” He trailed off, “Maybe you’re right and not everyone is an asshole.”


End file.
